Monsters
by fireinyournewshoes
Summary: [Akito the Exiled] "But if you don't like it," he continued in a serious, almost friendly tone, automatically catching Leila's attention. She watched as he held his glass to the moon, as if knocking glasses and saying 'cheers'. "Shall I erase it for you?" It was a rhetorical question, he didn't want her reply. This was the first time Leila Malkal saw Akito Hyuga smile.


Monsters

_Prologue to the Beginning & the End_

* * *

'_August 10__th__, 2010 a.t.b,_

_With the Holy Brittanian Empire's blitzkrieg operations, Japan was conquered in merely a month; her name erased from the world. The island nation was renamed Area 11, and as just became a colony of the Empire. _

_2017 a.t.b, the 18__th__ day, _

_The 132__nd__ Regiment of the E.U army is carrying out a rescue operation for St. Petersburg. However, the Brittanian army has already deduced their plans, and is hindering progress. They've surrounded the unit in a city southwest of St. Petersburg by the name of Narva. Our W-0 Special Attack Force launched an operation to rescue the isolated unit, with no regard to the enemy's numbers. The soldiers of the rescue team were young, Japanese men. The success rate of this operation was almost zero. Not wanting to suffer a backlash of public opinions from the deaths of E.U soldiers, the government is using the lives of the Japanese, who are not considered citizens. _

_I, too, am a part of this conspiracy.'_

* * *

The wine colored room was darkening as the sun set, lacking any other source of light. Two tall men stood nonchalantly in their lavish, military uniforms; one watching quietly as the sun buried itself silently behind a distant seat of mountains.

"We, the Mikhail Knights, have been ordered by Archduke Verance to withdraw from St. Petersburg," the olive skinned man at the window finally spoke, breaking the thick silence. His eyebrow was adorned by a scar and his hair slicked back formally, yet his face still showed very evident signs of age and exhaustion.

"St. Petersburg," the man across from him brooded, his face of oriental dissent and clearly much younger. His navy blue hair was tied up in a high pony tail as he stood with his hands properly behind his back, eying the floor below him in seemingly deep thought.

"At Narva, west of St. Petersburg, the Rafael Knights were annihilated. The enemy was a humanoid Knightmare unit." The lord finished his train of thought with not enough distain in his voice, much to his counterpart's dismay.  
"The E.U forces at Narva were supposed to be completely surrounded and isolated from the western front. I don't think reinforcements could have broken through the western line that easily." The younger man went on to lament, a bothered look in his light green eyes.

"The enemy suddenly launched an attack from within the surrounded area," the lord replied as if it was a common occurrence.  
"Suddenly?" he echoed.  
"That's what the survivors said, they said they 'came out of nowhere'." The lord stated humorously, throwing his arms up in the air with a smirk as he took a seat on his mediocre thrown. The blue haired man's frown grew to a grimace.

"The one who attacked the Roman Empire, General Hannibal," he muttered just loud enough for his lord to hear.

"Hannibal? That's very possible, it could be Hannibal's ghost. But, if we want to talk about ghosts, the European Union has one as well! The ghost of the revolutionary from 300 years ago! The one who led the ignorant masses…" He interrupted with an eerie grin spread across his face just as he lifted his hand under his chin for support on his arm rest.

"We, the pure and noble Euro-Brittanians must transcend that foolish statesman and pave the way to the future," the younger man's aura had taken on a state of prowess as he unfolded his hands from behind back, stepping closer to his lord.  
"And justice has chosen us! Xin, the warrior blood of the orient flows through your veins. Soon, you will be able to join the ranks of the European aristocrats and our millennia of history!" He stood up from his thrown, taking a step down so as to be eye to eye with his predecessor, his goofy grin now formed into a full-fledged smile.

"You are too kind, Lord Manfredi," the man almost blushed, diverting his eyes downward, "however, in that case… I'd like to take over the Mikhail Knights."

A pencil could have dropped. Lord Manfredi eyed Xin as if waiting for the punch line. Even when one didn't come, he couldn't stop himself from erupting into laughter.

"Oh Xin, you've quite the ambition!" He cackled, resting an arm on his shoulder, "don't worry, in five more years you'll be ready to take over the Mikhail Knights as my successor. I'm looking very much forward to that day. Xin, I think of you as closer than even my blood brother!"  
"Brother?" Xin echoed, his mind in another place entirely.  
"That's right. Let's make a new world." In that moment, Xin's mind leapt back to a time where a small boy with similar hair and features stood just in front of him. Corpses decorated the wooden corridor around them, his pale face covered in smears of blood. The only person close to a 'brother' he'd ever known…

"What a joke," Xin spat in a cold monotone. Lord Manfredi's expression immediately fell.

"Xin…?" He questioned, taking a step back.

"Unfortunately, Lord Manfredi, you are unfit to be the Mikhail Knights' leader any longer." Xin said in a piercingly soothing voice, a curve in his pale lips.

"What are you saying, Xin?!" The lord exclaimed in shock.

"It is I who is most appropriate," suddenly, a red circle of light began to manifest itself around his green irises.

"Lord Manfredi, I do believe it's time to go on a trip." The lord stood up from his hunched stance in a daze, his brown orbs emanating the same glow. With a quick movement of his arm, he unsheathed his sword and held it violently to his neck.  
"Yeah, that's right. I'll go first, Xin Hyuga Xian." And with the last smile the lord would ever muster, he dragged the blade across the side of his neck, carefully deep into his jugular. Blood spattered across Xin's pearl white, Brittanian uniform. He looked down on his deceased master with nothing short of a grin. He turned around slowly, exiting the room, his features remaining in the same satisfied expression.  
"Farewell, Manfredi."

* * *

"Akito?" Her high pitched voice cut into his thoughts, "Akito Hyuga?"

"Hm?" He halfheartedly replied, taking a second to realize and remember where he was. The makeshift cemetery he had made for his fallen comrades after the Narva battle…

"What do you mean you've died once before?" His commander, Leila Malkal, looked up at him with her hands on her hips, her light purple eyes intense with curiosity. His first reaction was to turn his head away and think of a knowledgeable response. Shit, did he really say that out loud? Well, he had nothing. So he remained quiet.

"Were you maybe in an accident and they had to bring you back or..?" She continued to prod. But unknowingly she'd come up with his cover.

"Yeah, exactly." He replied in his usual, distant monotone, not the slightest ounce of emotion showing in his expression. She didn't ask for him to elaborate or give an explanation because she knew she wouldn't get it. End up just being a nuisance prodding usually got you, more often than not. Plus, she was his commander, and he was a soldier. Any grievance over personal details was highly inappropriate. So she stood in silence, violet eyes cast downward. But in so many ways he'd kind of proved his worth as more than such a simple label.

"_So… he is your brother, and your fiancé," Akito drawled as they sat on the balcony of the palace, his sights set on the stars above them. Leila offered neither response nor explanation for her lowly 'fiancé's' actions moments later. She sat with her glance cast downward like every situation she had no words for, which was becoming almost too often of an occurrence. "What a happy go lucky bunch," he spat sarcastically, "having the time to compare bloodlines and wealth."_

"_Lieutenant Hyuga," a waiter stepped up to offer him a glass of white wine, which he gladly took with a curt nod of thanks. After a long swig, he held it up to the stars, swindling it about by the handle while watching the spirits dance around the circular chamber. "But if you don't like it," he continued in a serious, almost friendly tone, automatically catching Leila's attention. She watched as he held the glass to the moon, as if knocking glasses and shouting 'cheers!'. "Shall I erase it for you?" It was a rhetorical question, he didn't want her reply. This was the first time Leila Malkal saw Akito Hyuga smile._

* * *

**A/N: Oh, hello guys. This isn't a very popular category here on ff yet so I highly doubt this will get much traffic or reviews, but if you do happen to stumble upon my brain child, then thank you much, even if you don't review. So I recently watched Code Geass: Akito the Exiled and not only loved the characters and plot, but am so damn anxious for part two to be release that I actually decided to write a fanfiction about it. Most of this is right out of part one, but it focuses on key points some people might have over looked, also with a bit of character retrospect. Note that this is the prologue, the only plot development being that Akito blew off his comment to Leila. I just think it's too early for him to try to explain to her that he basically got Geass'd by his psycho older brother and will now forever be a killing machine. I feel like that's a very personal thing and do to Akito's lack of emotion and probable trust issues, it just seems weird to me that he'd tell her all of that. So I turned it around to something harmless. Sue me. Plus I'm still figuring out some other stuff with him and his brother. But, because I'm a sappy hopeless romantic… it's kind of going to revolve around Akito and Leila but not always. But that is there. Kind of like it is in part one. It's there, don't deny it. Skeptics and pessimists. Anyway, thanks for stopping by guys! I will get the first chapter out as soon as possible!**


End file.
